


Unlucky Day

by Emmatheslayer



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Unlucky Day

Kelso was never really lucky but today was a killer, it was Friday the 13th and everything had gone wrong. His van broke down and Jackie rejected. Him his new bell-bottoms ripped when he was playing with the stray dogs in the park. So it was a crap day for sure. He went to The Forman's when he saw everyone had light up without him, what was with this day he thought. He didn’t think this day could get any worse until it did. He ran into Red in the driveway who was angry and he yelled all the usual junk about a foot up the ass. Then he saw Jackie making out with some new guy and it was just getting worse so he went home and light up by himself hoping to forget this shit day.


End file.
